


Champagne

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vanessa gets a bottle of champagne from Usnavi
Relationships: Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Champagne

“You still owe me a bottle of champagne”Vanessa looked at Usnavi 

“I didn’t forget about our deal”Usnavi told her 

“So where is it?”Vanessa asked him 

“Here you go”Usnavi presented her with a fresh unopened cold bottle of champagne 

“You’re such a doll”Vanessa made her way over to him 

Usnavi freaked out inwardly when the object of his affections approached him 

Vanessa leaned in gently kissing him on his cheek 

Usnavi could feel the slight stain of her lipgloss touching his cheek 

“Whatever you need I got you”Usnavi said to her 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you Usnavi”Vanessa says

“You’re my best friend”Usnavi says to her


End file.
